The Lone Princess
by Sora2121
Summary: Hey hope you enjoy the story! this is my first ever! so let me know what you think. rating may change later. dunno


She stood on the rocky hilltop looking out across the water. She had beautiful long flowing black hair, elegant cream-colored silky smooth skin, gorgeous blue green eyes, soft pink lips, and a smile that could melt the hardest of hearts. But she wasn't smiling now. She was brooding. Her father had betrayed her by forcing her to be wed by some rich, handsome guy she did not love. So she decided that she would run away forever. She didn't care if her father was heartbroken. He had betrayed her and she would never forgive him for that!

In her left hand she held a rope that connected to a small toy horse with wheels. On her right stood a weather vein with a red barn house and rooster atop it. Across the water she could see the palace she had just come from. As she gazed upon it, her thoughts started to wander. "Look how beautiful the palace is. I'm sure going to miss my friends." Then her thoughts wandered to the man she had to marry and she became frustrated. "I will never marry a single man as long as I live! I will remain strong and pure!" and with that thought she took one last good look at the palace and turned her back to it and walked away. She didn't have any money nor food, just the beautiful white shirt and long flowing white skirt that she wore. Along with the horse and weather vain to guide her. "A new life I can create myself. No one can tell me what to do or where to go. I am free!"

That night she spent camping out under the stars, in a lovely and peaceful forest. The forest floor was lush and green with grass and all types of pretty flowers. Ranging from daffodils to roses and lilies and poppies and much more! And the trees were huge! They had the most beautiful brown bark she had ever seen! And the leaves were a gorgeous jade green. Bigger than her hand!

The stars were bright that night, as well as the moon. She loved looking out at the stars. "I wish this night would never end. It's so beautiful and quiet, and the wind feels just perfect!" she fell asleep with those thoughts in mind and dreamt a peaceful dream. When she woke up the next morning she felt well rested. She couldn't remember the time she had gotten a good night's sleep. She yawned and stretched her long flimsy yet strong limbs. "Well, I better go find some food and water." And off she went. It wasn't long before she came across a small stream. She bent down, scooped some water into her hands and took a well-needed drink. "Ahhh." She sighed. "This is the best water I have ever tasted!" so after drinking some water she decided to take a quick bath. She removed her clothes, hanging them on a near by tree branch and walked to the water's edge and dipped her toes in, testing it. "Oohh, it's chilly!" she said and slowly eased her way in. After taking a bath she got dressed and went to look for some food. "I wonder if anyone has ever lived out here? I can't imagine why not. It's so beautiful!" As she was talking to herself, she spotted some fruit trees up ahead. "oh! There's some fruit! But how am I going to get to it?" So she started looking for something to help get the fruit down. But as she was looking, she couldn't find anything. And when she was about to give up, she saw it, a huge tree branch lying below one of the fruit trees. So she picked up the branch and walked over to the desired tree and started shaking the branches above with the branch she had found. Soon enough tons of fruit was falling from the tree. The fruit had spikes all over it! "Interesting." She thought. "But how am I gong to get it open?" so she started looking around for something to pry it open. When she couldn't find anything she decided she would try later. Moving on to a different fruit tree, she started hitting that one until a bunch of red apples started falling down. "Now that's something easy to eat!" So, she ate till she was full and then decided she would explore a little bit. And so, off she went.

She had been walking around for a while when she came across a small cave. She walked up to the cave opening and peered inside. "Hello?" but no answer. So she tried again, this time a little louder. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Then all of a sudden she could see a dark silhouetted figure in the cave. And when she was about to ask their name, it gave out a long and furious howl! The creatures cry scared her so much she jumped ten feet and bolted like lighting in the other direction, swearing never to go near another cave again. When she finally calmed down, she noticed a small river near by. So she decided to follow the river to see where it led. After following the small river for a while, she came across a huge beautiful waterfall. Off to her right stood a tall Sapodilla tree. She decided to go pick some of the fruit. 'I need something to carry water and food.' She thought. She walked up to the tree, used the toy horse for something to boost herself up, and climbed onto the lowest branch. As she climbed higher, she could see far off in the distance. She could see where the forest ended. 'I should go that way. Maybe I can find a small village or town. That way I have something to help me carry water and food.' When she reached the top of the tree she shook the branch with all her might and some of the fruit went falling down. So she climbed back down the tree, once at the bottom, she grabbed some fruit, saw a nearby rock and smashed it open! Once open she scooped out the seeds and began eating. Once finished buried the seeds along with the shell, in the ground and headed towards the end of the forest.

Nightfall came and she was very tired. So she found a nice quiet spot to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she could hear voices and stomping of hooves. So she decided to go towards the noise. When she got there, there were four men on horses. They looked like they were hunting. Two had guns and the other two had bow and arrows strapped to their backs. She walked up to one of the men and asked where they came from. "Excuse me? Where did you men come from? Is it some place close? You see I'm alone and have no food or water and I would like a place to stay for awhile." "Yes we did! There's a small village about a mile from here." "Thanks! Good luck hunting!" "Your welcome!"

So she made her way to the village. When she got there she was greeted by a middle aged woman and her teenage daughter. "Hi! And welcome to the Green village!" the woman said sweetly. "Hello, and thank you!" she said back kindly. As she was walking away she heard the daughter say how pretty she was. "Mama, look how beautiful she is! When I get older, I want to be just like her!" she laughed quietly to herself. Not two minutes into the village and already she was getting compliments. 'I wonder where I can get some food and something to carry the food in. As well as a water container. And some new clothes.' She thought to herself. She didn't have to search long for just up ahead to her right was a small clothing store. She left her things outside and went in to the store. There were tons of clothes! All different colors! She saw a particular pair that caught her eye while she was looking around. It was a shirt and shorts pair. The shirt was a medium size with a light brown color to it that had small white gems around the collar. And the shorts were an olive green with pockets on the sides and back. She tried the clothes on and they were the perfect fit! So she decided she would buy them. But she didn't have money, so she thought for a moment and decided maybe she could trace something she had for the clothes. She went up to the counter and asked the older woman if she could trade for something she for the clothes. The older woman pondered this for a moment and nodded. So she took the woman outside and showed her what she had to offer. The woman told her she had some grandchildren that would love the horse she had.

After getting her new clothes on, she went and looked for a bag or something to carry things in.


End file.
